Mobile computing devices may include a voicemail application. Such voicemail applications give a user access to voicemails received on the mobile computing device or other computing device. Often, a voicemail application includes functionality that allows the user to play, pause, or otherwise control the playback of the voicemail.
A graphical user interface (“GUI”) of a voicemail application presents the “look and feel” of the application to the user. The interface may, for example, simply present the user with a visual opportunity to access the most recent voicemail. On the other hand, a visual interface may present a voicemail log, presenting a user access to voicemails received from a list contacts. A user may then scan the log and choose the appropriate input to listen to a voicemail from a selected contact.
The manner in which a voicemail application functions generally determines how easy it is for a user to interact with the application. Since the demographic of consumers that use mobile devices is wide ranging (e.g., young children to the elderly) and includes users with a wide variety of needs and wants, providing a voicemail application to a user that is both easy and satisfying to use can be difficult.
Thus, there is a need for a system that provides voicemail access in a manner that appeals to a wide variety of individuals.